


Kiss or Tell

by humanyubel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Secret Crush, old fic only kept up for archiving purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/humanyubel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon wants to know who Killua likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss or Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiberius_thor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberius_thor/gifts).



"Killua let's kiss!"

"Mmm, yeah...Wait!" Killua's forced out of his reverie when Gon's question hits him.

"What?"

"Do you know what you're saying?"

"Yeah, does Killua?"

"Idiot, you can't just be so bold!"

"What sould I do then?"

"We're done!" Killua said as firmly as he could manage, the bed sheet rustles slightly when Killua moves away from Gon.

"Awww!" Gon whines loudly, launching himself towards Killua in a flash.

"DON'T KISS ME, IT'S EMBARRASSING!" Killua said, wrestling Gon off of him.

"Is this Killua's first kiss?"

"..."

There's a whap! as Killua smacks the back of Gon's head. "OW!"

"DON'T ASK IT LIKE THAT!"

"Why is Killua so embarrassed?"

"I'm saving it."

"You can save a kiss?"

"Yeah."

"Who for?"

"S-e-c-r-e-t."

"Killuaaaaaaa!"

"Whose Killua saving it for?"

"None of your business."

"Are they cute?"

"Are you implying I'm not the straightest guy in this room?"

"Yes."

"Ack! So straightforward! Well if your right then you have no way to tell."

"Is it Zushi?"

"Go to Hell."

This conversation was going down hill faster by the second.

"Do you like older men I've only seen you look at someone like three times."

"What?"

"Is it Leorio?"

 

"GROSS!"

"Hmm, not Leorio then. Maybe Kurapika?"

"We’d clash too much."

"Older? Wing San?"

"No."

"Well does Killua like a guy or should I widen my guessing field."

"No, I like a guy." Killua couldn’t believe he was having this conversation.

"Hmm…"

"You’re not gonna question why it’s a guy?"

"Should I?"

"You don’t think it’s weird?"

"What’s weird about it?" Gon thinks for a second, trying to form his words. "I figured Killua liked girls at least a little."

"I wouldn’t date a girl nine times out of ten. They’re pretty and cool, but I wouldn’t date a girl; unless I really, really, really liked her."

"True."

Gon moved from his upside down position on his bed to shift into a sitting position. Killua watches as Gon sits there for a second. He swears he sees steam blowing out of the other’s ears.

"Why’re you even asking?"

"Hmm…Do I know him?"

"…Yeah."

"How long have you known him for?"

"Not very long."

Gon frowns at that. Killua’s sure his heart stops for a second when Gon shifts to flop onto his back.

"…"

"Are you okay?"

Gon doesn’t reply, glaring up at the ceiling. Killua wouldn’t be surprised if Gon's stare bore a hole into the ceiling.

Killua sits back down at his corner of the bed, watching Gon cautiously out of the corner of his eye. 

\---

"Gon, have you seen my shoes?"

"Why doesn't Killua ask Zushi?"

"...Whatever, found them." Killua said slipping his sneakers on.

"Gon, get ready we're eating at their house."

Gon grumbled in reply, slipping his own shoes on.

They head over to Wing San and Zushi's apartment in an awkward silence, Killua wondering what he did wrong and Gon brooding.  
\---  
Dinner was awkward that night, Gon was glaring at Zushi the whole time. It was awkward enough that Wing San could feel it, excusing himself after dinner he turns in for the night. They probably need to work something out.

\---

"Quit being mean to Zushi, Gon!" Killua chides.

"What?!"

Killua smiles at Zushi apologetically.

"Sorry for his behavior, he's just being an idiot." 

Zushi grins, slightly nervous. "It's fine!"

Killua smiles again, changing the subject. Gon hears things like "Have you figured out your Nen ability? I'm still thinking about mine." and "What'd you guys do today?"   
After an hour of talking to one another Killua excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

Zushi fidgets at the weight of Gon's fixed glare directed towrds him.

"Killua likes you."

Zushi's forced into shocked silence, unable to do anything but breathe. "Really?!" He asks tugging at his collar.

Gon nods solemnly at the other. Both nearly jumps when Killua returns. Killua tries to go back to his conversations but after a few minutes of Zushi's stuttering and general being emitting nervousness he stops. Looking over a Gon he says as plainly as he can manage.

"Gon what did you do?!"

"What do you mean??!"

"I go to bathroom, leaving you two alone and now he's a nervous wreck!"

"!!!"

"Disregard anything he said, he's an idiot."

Zushi sits there for a moment, Killua waiting for his reply.

"Gon said you're into me..."

"Zushi you're my friend."

"He said you were.......!!! I've never had anyone like me before..."

"He asked me if I liked older men too, Zushi."

"So you don't like me?"

"Not like that."

"Aww!" Zushi whines dejectedly.

Killua pats his shoulder reassuringly. "Someone will like you, don't worry."

"Hey... who do you like then?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"Yeah!"

"Be right back, Gon."

"But-!" Gon tries to protest but Killua and Zushi are out of the apartment before Gon can say much else.

\---

"It's Gon."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and that idiot thought I liked you."

"Yeah- hey!"

"I'm kidding, heh."

\---

When they return they see Gon slumped over on the kitchen table.

"What'd he say?" Gon asks Zushi, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Zushi looks to Killua, receiving a nod he grins.

"Let's just say you were way off!"

**Author's Note:**

> If this isn't your Pen Name I'm...


End file.
